The Third Nine
by slenderpanda597
Summary: After Elinor points out to her mother that she needs to find the third nine of her set, Serena rolls her eyes and tells her daughter that she has no intention of dating a firefighter. Then she meets Bernie Wolfe, area lead for Holby City Fire Service.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n – yes I have a bazillion other fics to be working on and actual real life issues to be dealing with but the idea of Sexy Firefighter Bernie wormed its way into my trash brain and this happened. I would apologise, but I know deep down you all wanted Sexy Firefighter Bernie too. Right?)

The Third Nine

Chapter 1

"It's not bingo! It's not like a collection, Elinor!"

"It's a feat is what it is, Mum. Dad was a doctor, Robbie was a policeman. All you need is a steady relationship with a fireman and you've got the whole set! The whole 999 as it were."

"Elinor, I can assure you now that I have no intention of getting with a firefighter."

That's the conversation which ran through Serena's head as she took in the person before her. Helmet skewwhiff, shoulders back, and firm biceps peeking out from underneath the jacket as a hand was offered. Serena shook it.

"Bernie Wolfe. Area lead for Holby City Fire Service. Pleased to meet you."

If someone nine hours previously to that moment had told Serena Campbell that by the end of her shift she would have been rendered speechless by a female firefighter, she would have laughed in their face. And yet, that's where she found herself. The shift had started quietly, until they had had the call. Major fire at a warehouse in the city centre used for office spaces and studios. Four fire engines at the scene. At least twelve known casualties from a collapsed wall onto the evacuation point, many more expected who had not been able to escape. And from then on, Holby City Hospital had been filled with rescue personnel and patients and relatives and Serena had not managed to see outside a surgery or scrub room for several hours. Then, just when she thought everything had died down, in the woman had come, striding onto AAU with a middle aged man over her shoulders as if it was the easiest thing in the world, whilst simultaneously yelling details. Unconscious due to smoke inhalation, but no serious injuries aside from burns. No ambulances left at the scene so it had been easier to bring him in the fire engine. She'd been sent straight up to AAU from the ED, and was asking who was in charge. Serena, momentarily stunned, had frozen in place, scrub cap in hand, before gesturing to Bay Six and getting Raf to take the patient.

Then, there she was, shaking the woman's hand, marvelling at just how firm said handshake was, and totally not at all getting distracted by her runaway thoughts triggered by the woman. She gathered her wits enough to form a coherent reply.

"Serena Campbell. Bis-ome level of luck, I am now on my break. Coffee?" She managed to recover her accidental slip of the tongue, and cursed herself, even as the woman nodded and headed down to Pulses with her. As they were in the queue, Bernie unzipped her jacket and shrugged it open. Serena gulped and avoided staring too much.

"Sorry, I'm boiling. Do you mind if we get the coffees to go and have them outside?"

"Strong and hot!" Serena exclaimed before she could stop herself, her mind's eye wandering somewhere underneath Bernie's uniform. She coughed awkwardly. "My coffee order. Strong. And hot. Like a latte. Double shot. To go. Yes. I'm sorry, it's been a long day." She turned away from the (devastatingly attractive) firefighter, and concentrated very hard on the price list of the various cakes available.

Only once they were outside did Serena realise her mistake. It was March, and she had come outside in just her scrubs, with no hoodie. Frankly, she was freezing. She felt her muscles spasm uncontrollably as her body gave over to shivering. And it was very difficult to try and drink coffee whilst your arms were crossed in front of your chest in case a blonde firewoman happened to notice how your nipples were reacting to the cold. Bernie shrugged off her thick jacket, and placed it around Serena's shoulders. Serena tried not to swoon. It reeked of smoke, with an undercurrent of something else, something raw and sweaty, which, in any other circumstance, would probably have been disgusting. But instead it was one of the most erotic scents Serena had inhaled in a long time. She wondered briefly if she could bottle it to sniff on a lonely night, then dispelled the thought, blaming it on her hormones.

"I'm sorry," Bernie offered. "I forgot that your uniform is quite a bit thinner than mine."

"It doesn't matter. I needed a breather anyway. Long day."

"I think it has been for both of us." Bernie smiled as she downed the rest of her drink. "I am so ready to go home and get into bed." Serena bit her lip to try and stop her mind from wandering.

"Me too. Though I'll have to make shepherd's pie for me and Jason first." She sighed.

"Jason? That your husband? Why can't he make it?" Serena couldn't help but feel herself getting even more attracted to the woman as a result of her enraged tone. She was clearly a feminist, too.

"No. My nephew. He lives with me because he has Asperger's. I provide him with a sense of routine. One of the perks of being a busybody middle-aged divorcee, I guess." She tried to inject some humour.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise" Bernie's tone had changed to one of understanding. "I know it's not the same, but Cam and Charlie get ever so grumpy when they don't have their meals at regular times."

"They're your children?" Serena queried, and was not expecting a throaty laugh at the response to her question.

"As close as I'm likely to get. Cats. Adorable monsters." Serena pondered the woman's statement, curious as to why cats were the closest she would ever likely get to children, but not wanting to cause any upset by prodding further. Luckily, she didn't have to, as the blonde continued. "Even if Alex jokes they're the only pussies I'm ever going to go home to now." She laughed again and Serena gawped at the implied meaning. Her brain short circuited.

"Alex?" She attempted to make her tone casual, but worried she had failed spectacularly.

"My ex," Bernie clarified. "Well, I say ex meaning we were sort of best-friends-with-rather-good-benefits for a good few years before she moved to Birmingham. Now we're just best-friends-with-constant-joking-around. Me about her stable civil partnership to Clara the accountant," Serena laughed slightly as the woman put on a ridiculous yet fond voice to say the name, "and her about my complete lack of any action aside from pulling people from burning buildings." Serena felt her throat go dry. Her mind wasn't working properly as she tried to compute the new information. Instead, she blurted out the first thing which her mouth decided was appropriate. And turned the shade of Bernie's fire engine as a result.

"You've only ever had one partner?!" As Serena immediately wished the ground would swallow her whole, Bernie raised her eyebrows and shrugged, before winking.

"Not at all. I've had a couple of hook-ups since Alex moved which really didn't work out. And I was in a couple of fairly steady relationships before her. Well, as steady as you can get when you're a commitment phobic lesbian who may need to leap out of bed at four in the morning because you have a shift which starts in an hour and you really don't want to get sacked. Anyway, what's it to you? Unless you're some sort of serial dater or something. Most people are meant to find one person, marry and be together forever." Her words would have been borderline insulting, had her eyes not been sparkling as she said it. Serena tried valiantly to not get completely lost in their depths.

"Yes. Well. I did the marriage thing, then the divorce thing when he decided he preferred anything younger, blonder and slimmer. Then I concentrated on bringing my daughter up. Had a few short-term failures during that time. Most notably one which started and ended at a party in Stepney in the short space of an hour inside a wardrobe." At Bernie's snort, she raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. Then I was quite serious with a policeman up until around half a year ago, when I welcomed Jason into my life and said man, despite his duties to protect all members of the public, wasn't willing to get to know, understand and accommodate an Autistic yet incredibly endearing young man. So I gave him the boot."

"You go girl!" Bernie held up her hand to high five Serena, who felt her pulse quicken at the evident strength behind such a casual gesture. "Do you reckon you'll start dating again?" Bernie's voice was casual, but something flashed across her eyes which Serena didn't dare imagine was hope. Instead, she sighed.

"Oh, I doubt it. When you're this side of fifty and living with a nephew who has a tendency to brutally screen any guests through no fault of his own, what with being Deputy CEO of a hospital with all its associated tasks, it does seem a little unlikely that I would be able to seriously consider the dating thing again. That's not to say I wouldn't be averse to someone coming along and sweeping me off my feet though." She couldn't help the flirty side of her personality coming to the fore as she winked at the firewoman, who gulped and looked away towards the car park.

"Aha, yes, that ma-"

"Sorry!" Serena looked down at her pager which had gone off in her pocket. Shrugging off Bernie's coat and immediately missing the warmth, she turned apologetically. "Rebleed in bed four, duty calls! See you around, Bernie."

"Well, I'll be here until the boys have all come out from where they're chatting up the nurses, most likely. See you around, Serena!" She mock-saluted at the surgeon, for seemingly no apparent reason, and Serena dashed into the warmth and safety of the hospital before her knees buckled beneath her. She needed to focus on her patient, and not the alarmingly sexy firewoman who had stumbled into her life.

By the time she finished in surgery, got changed and clocked out, the fire engine which had been parked in front of the hospital had gone.

Much later, after supper with Jason was long over and she was tucked up in bed, Serena cursed herself for not being more forward and asking for the woman's number. It looked like the beautiful firewoman would have to remain a mere memory of sunshine on a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n – you didn't think that was the last we could see of Sexy Firefighter Bernie did you? No. Good. Because now we are going to see some things from her perspective. Prepare for much of Bernie The Gay with The Lads.)

Chapter 2

Bernie Wolfe is fit. There's no denying the fact. The woman herself is very confident in her physical capabilities, and tries her hardest to maintain her strength. Because, well, she rather enjoys the fact that she can beat a man twice her size in an arm wrestle at the pub should she wish to. The one thing, however, which Bernie Wolfe is less confident about, is relationships. The emotional side, anyway. The physical side is something else she can handle quite easily and takes great pleasure in doing. The fact that, despite being middle aged, she appears to have the sex drive of the apprentice lads in the service (take that condescending menopause nurse lady at her last check-up) is less great when Bernie finds herself wanting to potentially settle down into a serious relationship. Maybe. She's never actively pursued a serious relationship before. Why should she want to now? Perhaps she is getting hormonal after all as a result of the menopause.

That was the thought process which Bernie found herself thinking about rather too often in the months after she met Serena Campbell. Bernie had waited around outside the hospital for as long as possible that day, until all of the junior firefighters had come out, and they had to return the fire engine to the station. The lads had all been joshing around with one another, talking about which nurse they'd managed to score a date with, and they all cheered when Joe had announced that he reckoned he'd scored big with a junior doctor. They'd all turned to Bernie then, asking if she'd spotted any cute nurses, and she'd laughed, punched Joe on the shoulder and said she'd actually spent the afternoon with a senior consultant, thank you very much. They'd all cheered again at that, pleased to have some light relief after a long and stressful day.

The boys joked around, and Bernie loved them, she really did. They were completely accepting of her sexual preferences and her age, in fact, most of the team idolised her abilities. And, as area lead for Holby City, that meant she had an awful lot of firemen in her favour. But, whilst usually she would join in with their japes about pulling chicks and having one night stands (not that many of the firemen actually ever did fulfil this stereotype – at least a third were married, some others gay, and several just not that bothered), Bernie could not get the sexy Serena Campbell off her mind. Many a night shift she found herself unable to get comfortable on one of the station beds, as her mind wandered and she fantasised about kneeling down in front of Serena taking her in many a different scenario. She told herself it was toxic. Serena Campbell was the epitome of the straight woman who flirted with everyone because she was confident in her appearance. And yet, Bernie found herself sneaking into the staff toilets more times than she'd ever admit to on the night shift, and tending to the aching need between her legs.

Life continued as normal in the fire service. Bernie found herself trying to invent reasons to go to Holby City Hospital, just to try and see Serena again. She figured that if she could see her again under less stressful circumstances, she might find something about the woman which would put her off. But no such opportunity came, and her fantasies continued.

One of the parts of her job which Bernie loved was school visits to the fire station, where thirty children and their teacher would all come and look at the different parts of a fire engine and learn about what the fire service did to protect the community. Bernie loved this educational experiences because she liked seeing the joy on the faces of children as they held a hosepipe with her or one of the other fire crew, and splashed water all over one of their cars (Bernie didn't mind – it saved her having to go to a car wash). What she also loved about these experiences, was the game that she and the lads would play with the unknowing teacher.

It had started as a joke, when Bernie, alongside Tim and Pete (who had now retired) noticed that the majority of schoolteachers were females who would practically swoon at the site of the firemen, and so gravitate towards Bernie in order to try and keep their cool in front of the children. Whenever they had a school visit planned, the fire crew would all put a bet on how long it would take for Bernie to 'pull' the teacher, and the winner would get all their drinks bought for them on their next night out. One of these school visits happened around four months after her visit to Holby City Hospital, and they had all placed their bets when the teacher arrived with thirty or so seven year olds assembled in a crocodile behind her, having walked from the primary school around the corner.

She was tall with dark hair and glasses and an hourglass figure to die for, and, usually, Bernie would have been upping her friendliness to try and get to know her as soon as possible. As it was, all Bernie could think about as she welcomed the group into the station, was how the blouse the woman was wearing would look much nicer on Serena. Bernie realised she had developed a vascular surgeon shaped problem. She needed to get a grip.

In the end, it turned out Joe won the bet. Seven minutes and forty seconds into the trip, Mrs Blanchard had sidled closer to Bernie and gestured towards the men currently hoisting the children into the seats of the fire engine.

"Goodness, aren't they all fit? It's a wonder you get any work done at all being surrounded by these men all day!" She sounded almost breathless, and Bernie rolled her eyes. Why were so many women so into the sexy fireman thing? Bernie, noticing Joe had looked at his watch and realised he'd won, smirked at the wink he threw in their direction, as the teacher almost swooned to the floor.

"Well, they're all great blokes." Bernie shrugged. It was at this point where she would usually flirt with the woman herself if they seemed nice, but this particular teacher was married, and also not Serena Campbell. Mrs Blanchard nodded.

"I'm sure they are. I'm just saying I couldn't concentrate if I had these boys around me all day. Not that my husband isn't lovely of course, we've been married nine years and have a lovely daughter. But there's just something about the uniform, don't you think?"

"I guess everyone has a uniform fantasy at some point." Bernie muttered, her mind wandering to a very particular uniform consisting of sky blue surgical scrubs and little else.

At the end of the trip, the children were happily congregated outside the door, stickers on proudly proclaiming 'I Helped Holby City Fire Service Today' and chanting thank you at the request of their teacher, who was shaking the hand of each member of staff. Upon reaching Joe, he nodded at her.

"It was lovely meeting you, Mrs Blanchard. Your blouse is lovely."

"Oh, please!" The woman giggled and Bernie bit her cheeks to stop herself from laughing at the display. "Call me Shannon!"

The crew spent the rest of the day nudging Joe and laughing and using the phrase "Call me…" as much as possible, even whilst they were dealing with chip pan fires and minor road traffic accidents and an indoor firework gone wrong. The winner of that particular game was Rob, a slightly camp and incredibly hilarious member of the team, who had responded with "oh please, Joe, call me Robert" when Joe had radioed back to the station from the fire engine to let them know they were nearly back.

That night, as none of them were on shift the day after (aside from Gordon, who had to get home for his kids anyway), they all agreed they'd go out for their drinks straight from work. They were all in high spirits, and Bernie had no idea of the evening that would be ahead of her.

They arrived in the bar and occupied a large table on one side of the room. As they walked in, Bernie couldn't help but notice the amount of looks thrown their way by younger females in there. Obviously, there was no denying that the majority of her colleagues were well-built and attractive, but Bernie rather thought that the fact most of them (Bernie included) were wearing casual t-shirts or vests with flame-proof pants helped. And, since they left all of their main smoke protection/firefighting clothes at the station, some of the lads had on their Holby City Fire Service hoodies in place of a regular jacket. Bernie allowed them to bask in the attention, and settled against the wall, listening to what was going on around her as the guys downed their drinks and chatted up the women who approached them.

"Oh go on, Mum!"

"Elinor, stop being ridiculous!" Bernie's attention snapped towards the familiar voice, and her heart leapt into her mouth when she saw Serena Campbell sat at the bar with a young woman Bernie assumed was her daughter. From her spot of safety behind the broad shoulders of Tim, Bernie concentrated on their conversation. Serena was clearly not interested in whatever her daughter was trying to persuade her to do.

"They're busy people, Elinor, and besides, most of them are half my age!"

"And? They might be those For-Hire-Men, you know, the ones that are actually strippers who dress as firemen! They're seriously sexy, pick one!"

"Elinor, no. I am not interested in a fireman." Bernie could have sworn that Serena emphasised the man, but was loathe to read too much into it. She told herself that her ears were playing tricks on her in the crowded bar.

Bernie continued watching Serena and her daughter until Serena excused herself to go to the toilet. It was then that Bernie decided she would get her round in for the crew. Whilst getting the orders from the bar, she also asked the barman to get Serena another glass of whichever red wine she was drinking, and also one for her daughter (to be polite). The barman nodded, and by the time Bernie was seated again, having taken over the tray of drinks for the fire crew, Serena had returned and was just accepting the new drink as she sat down. Bernie observed over the rim of her glass as her daughter slapped her playfully on the arm and Serena raised her eyebrows in disbelief when the barman pointed over to wear the fire crew were sat, before shaking her head.

Bernie was rather surprised when Serena's daughter got up and walked over to where they were all sat, and addressed them (well, the boys, Bernie noticed she remained virtually unseen at the back of the group).

"Which of you bought my mother a drink?" At her words, the men looked at one another awkwardly. "Come on, which one?" The girl sounded excited, but began to frown when none of the men said anything. Something shifted on her face, as an idea appeared to hit her. "Was it a joke, because she's probably the oldest woman in here? Because okay, she's not a young chick like the rest of the women here but she's really damn nice! And if none of you have the balls to own up to buying her a drink then screw the lot of you!" Elinor turned on her heel and stormed back to her mother. Serena shrugged at her, but seemed touched by the outburst. The lads looked at one another, then at Bernie.

"Hold up – you bought the last round in!" Joe whispered to Bernie. She smirked. "You bought it! Without even chatting to her?"

"Remember when I said I spent the day at the hospital with a charming senior consultant?" Bernie responded in a low voice. Joe gaped.

"That's her?!" Bernie nodded. "You need to go and speak to her, before her daughter chops our nuts off!" He was getting slightly sloshed, and Bernie laughed gently.

"I will. Just not yet." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're never shy! Come on, go and let her see that the only acceptable burn to get is Firewoman Bern!" He and Stu, who had just started to listen in nudged elbows and slapped her on the arm. Bernie looked back towards the bar where Serena seemed to be trying to calm her daughter down. Bernie stood up and took a deep breath.

"Elinor, I appreciate the fact that you've clearly blossomed into a progressive and liberal young woman, but you really don't need to make a complaint on my behalf, or go and key their fire engine!" Serena was hissing. Bernie grinned. She was liking Serena's feminist daughter more and more by the minute.

"Well I'm sorry Mum, but if whoever bought it you hasn't the balls to own up to it-" Bernie decided now was the appropriate moment to cut in.

"I may not have the balls but I'll certainly own up to it." She mentally patted herself on the back for the way that both mother and daughter were immediately rendered speechless. Elinor at realising that she had somehow missed the fact that there was a firewoman in the group, and Serena, it appeared, had been rendered speechless at the sight of Bernie in her vest and pants with an unbuttoned checked shirt in place of a jacket or hoodie. Either that or she was staring at Bernie's chest in a totally platonic way. Or not at all, she could just be staring into space in the general direction of Bernie's chest. Bernie's mind tried to work out the most realistic option as the silence dragged on. She decided that Serena probably wasn't staring at her chest in the way Bernie would stare at Serena's, given the fact that Serena had a child and so was therefore seventy eight percent likely to be straight. It was Elinor who broke the silence first, snapping Bernie out of her thought process.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Bernie held out her hand and gave the girl a firm handshake.

"Bernie Wolfe. Area lead for Holby City Fire Service. Please to meet you." As Bernie spoke, Serena seemed to recollect herself, and turned to take a gulp of her wine and then gesture between Bernie and her daughter.

"Bernie and I ended up chatting after that case a few months back. The city warehouse?" Elinor nodded.

"The one you're still treating serious patients from and doing the piles of admin for?"

"That would be the one. Do have a seat, Bernie." Sliding onto the stool, Bernie tried to make conversation without drooling over how low cut Serena's vest top was, and revealing how a small (okay, large) part of her brain was currently imagining what it would feel like if Bernie put her head onto Serena's bosom.

"NHS is the same as the fire service then. I'm still doing all the admin too for our side." She rolled her eyes. "It was worth it, though. Nobody died, thankfully." Bernie looked to the side to see the lads watching her. Clearly they'd all been filled in on just who the brunette was. She subtly stuck two fingers up at them and continued chatting to Serena, aiming to make the most of their encounter. She also engaged Elinor in conversation about her studies, and thought that she was a fairly intelligent girl, if a bit undecided on her future options.

After an hour or so, Stu and Joe approached Bernie and Joe leaned on her shoulder heavily. She gathered they'd definitely reached their limit.

"We're just heading off now Bernie. Are you coming out? I mean not that you're not, you came out came out years ago," Bernie cut him off before he descended into one of the rambling spiels he was prone to when drunk.

"Yes alright lads I'm just leaving." She turned to Serena. "Let it never be said that I can't drink this lot under the table. Lightweights, the lot of them! It was nice seeing you again, and meeting you Elinor." Bernie was just about to consider kissing Serena's cheek when Stu tripped over the step leading up to the seating area and Bernie had to dive to catch him before he needed first aid.

"We were just leaving anyway. See you around, Bernie." There was a smile in Serena's voice, and as she escorted the rest of her crew out of the bar, Bernie was sure she heard Serena's voice over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at me like that for, Ellie?"

Later, after she'd bundled her colleagues safely into taxis and then gone home herself and fed Cam and Charlie, Bernie tossed and turned in her bed, desperately trying to get comfortable. As she snuck a hand down under the sheets to bring herself to release, she cursed herself for not asking for Serena's number. It looked like the stunning surgeon would have to remain purely the object her most pleasant fantasies.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n – thank you all so much for your kind reviews, though I think it might be Sexy Firewoman Bernie persuading you… This chapter has a lot more of lesbian af Bernie and some smoking hot Serena. And finally… Progress!)

Chapter 3

After the night in the bar, Bernie was the subject of friendly teasing for weeks (until Rob announced that he had drunkenly shagged the new Spanish fireman at another station and the two started dating – then everyone was too busy shouting random Spanish words his way). The lads loved to tease Bernie about the fact that the surgeon had made the normally confident firewoman slightly nervous. They also all agreed that Bernie had a good taste in women, because Serena was very attractive.

"Would you mind lending us a hand with this cutting equipment, Bernie? Or are you too busy thinking about that surgeon?" Joe yelled across the garage one day.

"Did you know brunettes are meant to be better than blondes in bed? I bet your surgeon is absolutely brill in bed, Bern! Cracking figure, and if you weren't interested and I wasn't happy with Louise I'd see about banging her into next week!" Tim mentioned a little too casually one day in the break room. Bernie punched him (lightly) in the chest.

"Hey, Bernie?" Rob called one evening as the shift was winding down. "My niece asked me if I was any good at rescuing cats stuck in trees, and I said while I'd never tried, my friend Bernie had very recently tried to help a doctor's pussy feel good, though she never got the chance." Bernie would have made a witty comment back, but she was too busy laughing at Rob's anecdote. At least, she told herself, laughing about what a hopeless case she had been regarding pulling Serena Campbell temporarily stopped the increasing fantasies she had been having about the surgeon since their meeting at the bar.

Months passed, and Bernie found her dreams about the surgeon getting increasingly steamier. She knew that, as a rational human, she should put a stop to them, but the problem was that she had no idea how to, and didn't want to.

One weekend, Alex came to stay while Clara was at a conference in Berlin. Bernie was thrilled to see her best friend again, and had booked the weekend off work to be able to properly catch up. Upon her arrival, Alex raised her eyebrows at the laundry draped across the radiators.

"You've washed your sheets, Bernie? Either you've suddenly become a domestic goddess or you've been having some quality alone time." She winked. "And if I know you as well as I think I do, I'm gonna say the latter." Bernie shrugged. Alex could say very little to embarrass her.

"Don't tell me you won't be comforting yourself while Clara is away." Alex laughed and punched Bernie lightly.

"You mean you don't wanna?"

"Ha! You wish!" Bernie knew Alex was joking, because the commitment to one another she and Clara shared was the strongest Bernie had ever seen in any relationship. Alex laughed, and flopped onto the sofa then, picking up Charlie and patting her softly.

"So, anyone new in your life?" Bernie flushed then, cursing herself as she registered that Alex had realised and was now leaning forward excitedly.

"Not technically. We met twice and she's… God, Alex, she's stunning." Bernie sat down on her armchair. "She's clever and funny and oh! So, so sexy. And just generally everything I want. And like a dumbass I didn't bother getting her number and also she's probably straight." Bernie sighed and Alex patted her knee in sympathy.

"It sucks when they're straight. But she sounds amazing. If you do meet her again and you don't get her number I will personally end you." Alex looked at her seriously and Bernie nodded.

"Yeah, okay, deal. If I meet her again, I will get her number even if I completely humiliate myself in the process."

"You're pretty good at that anyway, Bern." Alex shoved her playfully, and Bernie and she spent the rest of the afternoon laughing together and enjoying one another's company. Alex also skyped Clara in Berlin, and Bernie had a brief chat with the accountant for a short time while the spaghetti bolognaise sauce she was making simmered.

It was only towards the end of the weekend that Bernie realised she had been meaning to ask Alex something.

"Alex?" She called through to the other woman, who wandered in to Bernie's bedroom. Bernie had placed several items of clothing on the bed and gestured to them. "I have a formal gala coming up. As area lead for Holby City Fire Service I have to represent the force at the Heroes of Holby Dinner because the council want to thank us for all we did in that warehouse fire months ago. What do you reckon I can get away with as formal and serious without it being too over the top?" Alex shrugged.

"Why do you reckon I would know?"

"Because you've been to a couple of dinners with Clara and so have a better knowledge of this than me."

"Yeah but I just shove on the same stuff and she tells me I look great. Or shows me." Alex winked, before pulling out her phone and checking the time. "Listen, I'm gonna be FaceTiming Clara in eight minutes or so, why don't I ask her to have a look and offer some advice?"

"Oh thank you Alex!" Bernie sighed in relief and waited for Clara's help.

On the night of the Heroes of Holby Dinner, Bernie arrived in plenty of time. She was shown to her table place, which she was to be sharing with other people involved in the fire. She sat and waited as the room slowly filled up with various people in formal attire. She nodded politely and looked at the clock to see when the dinner would be starting. With five minutes to go, everyone was seated, though the seat to Bernie's left remained curiously empty. She glanced at the name card, and shrugged. Henrik Hanssen, CEO: Holby City Hospital NHS Trust. She didn't know the man, but couldn't help but wonder if he knew Serena. She chastised herself. Tonight was a night of celebration and thanks, not one of her trying to glean more information about the woman she spent far too long lusting over from a man who might not even turn up. A man across the table from Bernie, who was representing a coffee shop who provided free refreshments for everyone evacuated from the warehouse and surrounding area, tilted his head in questioning. Bernie cleared her throat.

"Holby City Hospital representative, apparently. Looks like the reports on NHS waiting times are as true as the press claim!" Her attempt at a joke however was quickly stopped when a very familiar voice spoke behind her.

"I can assure you that I am always more than worth the wait." Bernie whipped her head behind her so quickly she was surprised her neck didn't snap. Serena Campbell was leaning against the back of her chair wearing a resplendent gown made of a gauzy black material, which dipped down to offer a modest view of the woman's cleavage. As Serena took her seat, Bernie watched as she elegantly moved the dress to avoid snagging it on the chair. The shiny charcoal grey waistcoat and trousers with a cream blouse combination which Clara had picked out for Bernie suddenly seemed inferior in comparison to the woman next to her. Bernie worried that everyone would see the flush across her chest given the fact that her blouse was open to just below her collarbones. Bernie gulped and then addressed Serena.

"You're not Henrik Hanssen!"

"No, but surely you'd prefer me to him any day of the week, Ms Wolfe?" Serena seemed thrilled at the idea of having to spend the evening with Bernie, and was about to speak some more when the waiters served the starter. All throughout her meal, Bernie kept stealing glances at Serena. She was breath-taking. She conversed with everyone at the table with ease and grace, while Bernie made small talk and awkward jokes with them. At one point during dessert, when Bernie found herself fascinated by a drop of cream at the side of Serena's mouth, she was jolted back to reality by a foot stroking her calf under the table. Bernie had almost choked on her profiterole and accepted the glass of water Serena poured for her gratefully, mentally gawping at the woman's act of total innocence. Bernie was certain it had been Serena's foot. She was the only person close enough to reach Bernie's left calf in order to caress it. Perhaps it had been a mistake Bernie thought as she finished her meal.

After dinner were the speeches and awards, where the Lord Mayor of Holby City offered thanks to various individuals and services for all they had contributed to the community. The focus of the evening was the warehouse fire, and soon Bernie was required to stand and make a short speech on behalf of the fire service. She made her way to the small podium awkwardly, mentally preparing herself to address the room. She hadn't thought she would be nervous, but now Serena was in the room, she was. Having not expected Serena to be there, Bernie had made a small reference to her in her speech, which she hoped the surgeon would take well.

"…and Holby City Fire Service will continue to serve the community and keep it safe for as long as we are able to. I must also use this moment to thank the other organisations who worked so efficiently alongside us that day. To the police force, who kept citizens safe and away from the site while we worked to douse the flames. To all of the businesses and religious organisations who gave up their spaces and resources for those who had to be evacuated. And, finally, to Holby City Hospital and its staff, for taking on the casualties, saving their lives, and for bringing a little cheer into the day for many who felt the stress getting to them. Thank you very much." Bernie bobbed her head as people clapped politely, and she made her way back to her seat with the plaque the Lord Mayor had presented her with, which she would display in the offices of the fire service. Many other speeches followed, and Bernie kept her eyes firmly on those speaking, as she was nervous as to what Serena had read into her speech. Soon, it was the speech on behalf of the NHS, and Serena made her way over to the platform. Bernie tried very hard not to stare at her rear end in the dress. But it was a glorious sight to behold.

Serena spoke beautifully, and Bernie found herself wishing that the surgeon could read to her every night. She addressed the room with vigour and passion, and turned towards Bernie as she was finishing.

"…of course, on behalf of Holby City Hospital I would like to offer our gratitude to Holby City Fire Service, who went above and beyond to ensure that all casualties were treated safely. Your strength and determination are qualities which are only beaten by your clear passion for everything you do, or could do, if the opportunity arose." Bernie tried not to read a double meaning to the end of the speech, but was finding it rather difficult not to. As Serena finished her address and walked back to the table with the plaque for the hospital, Bernie's eyes did not leave her.

It seemed an age, but eventually the event was over and the people there were allowed to mingle over drinks from the bar. Bernie spoke with a few people who addressed her: an MP whose son was interested in joining the fire brigade; a charity worker who wanted to congratulate the service for all they did; a journalist who wanted to know Bernie's opinion on funding cuts to public services. Bernie conversed with them all, but found her gaze wandering around the room to try and spy a certain woman.

Eventually, Bernie noticed her holding court to several men, and Bernie felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. Yes, Serena was beautiful, and anyone could notice that. But the fact that the men had more of a chance with her than Bernie did hurt. Still, she excused herself from her conversational partner and made her way over to join the throng. Just as she neared, the group burst into laughter, and Serena smiled at them all.

"Now, if you must excuse me gentlemen." She pulled away and walked towards Bernie, directing her towards the bar. Once they had both got drinks, Serena led Bernie to a quieter corner, where she smiled at her. "My hero. Thank you for rescuing me from those old boys. Honestly, while I don't mind discussing the perils of funding cuts, I would rather do it with someone who is looking at my face and not my chest." At her words, Bernie's eyes automatically strayed downwards and Serena coughed pointedly. Bernie blushed and returned her gaze back to Serena's face. Serena leaned onto Bernie's shoulder and slipped her heels off. "Absolute murder. But they were the only things which would go with this dress, otherwise it is a tad too long. I fear I look rather messy."

"Are you kidding?" Bernie swept her gaze up and down Serena. "You look amazing." Serena smiled and Bernie felt like she had unlocked the ultimate treasure.

"You're too kind. It's a good job I have this dress which doesn't wrinkle easily, because otherwise I would have looked even worse." She rolled her eyes. "Trust this afternoon to be the one where the board have to have an emergency meeting due to a very serious complaint against the maternity unit which Henrik had to attend as CEO. A bit more preparation than telling me the event starts in two and a half hours and the speech is in his top drawer might be nice, honestly Henrik!" Serena's tone was sarcastic but fond, and Bernie couldn't help but smile.

"Well you handled the speech very well. Nobody would have known you didn't write it."

"Well," Serena waved her hand around a bit. "I sort of made it up a bit. Henrik has a bit of a habit of stating the facts whilst thanking everyone for their support in a bit of an impersonal manner. I prefer to offer little touches when I think they're deserved." As she said it, Serena placed her hand upon Bernie's forearm, and the firewoman tried valiantly to not read too much into the small gesture and the words. She was about to respond when they were interrupted by a tall man wearing a dull suit.

"Serena! It's been a while!" He bent to kiss her on both cheeks and Bernie tried not to be too jealous.

"Stephen! How lovely to see you!" Serena's voice had an air of falsehood about it, and Bernie vowed to stay nearby. Not that she would willingly move away from Serena Campbell, anyway.

"Robbie said you two didn't work out, which is a shame."

"Yes, well. Some things are just not meant to be."

"His loss. We miss you dropping by the station at the end of shift."

"I'll bet you do." Serena's tone was sarcastic but she heaped enough flirtation on top to not make it too obvious. Bernie remembered Serena saying she had dated a police officer, and realised that the man (who had spoken earlier on behalf of the force) must know her ex.

"Well, if you ever wanted to get a drink sometime, or some supper," he edged closer to her and Serena shuffled back slightly, "I happen to know some very intimate restaurants." Serena glanced at Bernie, a silent plea in her eyes, and Bernie positioned herself closer to Serena.

"I appreciate the offer, Stephen, but I'm really not looking for something like that currently." Bernie felt her heart sink, but remembered their first conversation outside the hospital, where Serena had mentioned not being averse to being swept off her feet. Bernie bitterly thought to herself how she would sweep Serena off her feet alright, and then throw her onto her bed, and climb over her to stake her as her own. Rough, soft, however Serena wanted it, Bernie would happily indulge her a thousand times over. She snapped herself out of her thoughts as the man continued.

"No, no! I get that. No worries. But if you ever wanted something casual…" His voice trailed off and Bernie felt her blood boil as he looked at Serena like a piece of meat. Serena glared at him as he continued. "Robbie happened to mention that you were rather fond of getting a pretty regular seeing to, so you know, if the need arises…" Bernie was torn between punching the man into next week or seeking out Robbie and smashing his skull in for gossiping about Serena to his colleagues. Or, the back of her mind piped up, you could dwell on the fact that Serena is a woman who loves having sex, and you are a woman who also loves having sex. And would love to have sex with Serena Campbell.

Bernie didn't have time to dwell on the matter though, because Serena had taken matters into her own hands.

"And what makes you think that I am not currently getting a regular seeing to, as you so eloquently put it Stephen?" The man stammered a bit as Serena continued, her voice steely. "Because I have actually got someone in my life currently who fulfils all of my needs, thank you very much. Not that it matters to you." Bernie tried not to look too disappointed by the news. Obviously, Serena was a gorgeous woman and clearly had not been daydreaming about Bernie whilst the firewoman had thought of little else besides the surgeon. Bernie told herself she'd been stupid, letting herself get carried away by fantasies of a woman she had met twice. Serena continued her tirade at Stephen. "However, luckily for you, the person who does give me the most satisfactory time I've ever had in the bedroom is here this evening. Stephen, meet Bernie." Bernie found herself being tugged to Serena's side and she tried not to look shocked by the turn of events. Instead, she decided to play along with the fact that Serena was portraying her as some form of master of sex. Bernie smirked to herself. In her fantasies, she had certainly mastered Serena.

Bernie held out her hand and shook Stephen's firmly, delighting in squeezing just a touch too hard to show him her superior strength. She tucked her arm around Serena's waist, and delighted in lightly stroking the soft curve of her hips. Serena leaned into her chest slightly, and Bernie bit her lip, knowing that the feel of Serena pressed against her was likely to lead to several cold showers in the coming weeks. Stephen seemed unsure what to do.

"You know you could have told Robbie you were into women when you split? He was pretty torn up at the time. Said that you didn't give him a proper reason."

"That's because he's not worth the time of day." Serena almost spat. "Robbie and I split because he wouldn't accommodate my Autistic nephew into his life, because all he was interested in me for was a good shag! And as flattered as I am that he was clearly impressed with my prowess in bed, I will not be in a relationship for sex alone. At least with Bernie here I get intellectual conversation and frankly mind-blowing sex to boot!" Serena was clearly annoyed at the man, and Bernie found herself being even more attracted to this side of her personality. Stephen, it seemed, would not be dismissed.

"But still! Telling him you weren't interested in blokes could have at least got him a nice night with you and another woman before you left." At his words, Bernie did lean forward to punch him.

"How dare you!" Bernie's voice was a low growl as she drew her arm backwards. Serena placed a hand upon her back however, so she stepped back into Serena's arm. Serena levelled the man with an icy stare.

"I did not tell Robbie I am a lesbian, because I am not a lesbian." He frowned.

"Then who on earth is your gal pal then? A bloke dressed as a woman? Oh, I see! Bernie! It makes sense now!" Bernie tensed her arms to stop herself from swinging at the man.

"I can assure you that Bernie here is all woman." As she said it, Serena gazed up at her hungrily, and brought a hand up to brush down Bernie's chest. Bernie bit her tongue to stop from whimpering at just how aroused Serena was making her. Serena turned back to the policeman. "However, believe it or not, you can be attracted to both men and women. You might want to read the police force diversity guidelines, because I am rather sure the term bisexual will come up somewhere." The man blushed, and Serena raised an eyebrow. "Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone. Nice seeing you, Stephen."

The man wandered away, and Bernie turned to Serena, her mouth hanging open. Serena made a noise of disgust.

"Honestly, why is it that men can't handle the fact that you've probably been with as many women as they have when you out yourselves to them?" She rolled her eyes. "Pick your jaw back up from the floor Bernie, surely the knowledge that you're not the only person in the room who isn't straight isn't that bad?" Serena winked, and Bernie felt her underwear get ever so slightly wet. She knew that before the night was over she was going to need release somehow. Preferably at the hands or tongue of Serena Campbell. Or both her hands and tongue at the same time. Bernie took a long gulp of her drink.

"Just surprised. It isn't often that I meet other women our age who are proud of their preferences, as it were."

"Ditto. But then, do we need to meet other women when we've met each other?" Serena's voice was husky and her eyes dark as she looked up at Bernie through her eyelashes. Bernie had just decided to kiss her when the surgeon's phone rang. Serena cursed and dug it out of her bag, stepping to the side slightly to answer it. Bernie's body immediately missed the close contact. She concentrated on the shine of the plaque she had received while she waited for Serena to finish her call.

Serena walked back over and smiled apologetically.

"My nephew. Sorry, but I'm going to have to go. He's not happy about the level of light coming from my neighbour's garden because they're having a party but he doesn't want to go and talk to them."

"No, no, don't worry, I understand. I should probably get back to Cam and Charlie too." Bernie shrugged on her jacket as Serena put her shoes back on. The firewoman walked with Serena towards the exit. As they entered the cool night air, Bernie could hear Alex's voice swimming round her head, and as they waited for taxis to come and collect them, Bernie took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"Look, um, Serena. It's been nice seeing you again tonight and everything and um, maybe it might be nice to do it again sometime? Not the whole fancy dinner thing with speakers but like, maybe, ah, meet up? For dinner? Or drinks? Or just to chat? Anyway, ah, we could exchange numbers just in case? Possibly. If you want." Bernie knew she was rambling but had no idea how to stop. Luckily, she was saved by Serena holding out her hand for Bernie's phone, which she tapped her number into. Just as she finished, the taxis pulled up, and Serena smiled at Bernie.

"Thank you for earlier. See you around, Bernie."

When she got home and was tucked up in bed, Bernie first texted Alex.

'Guess whose number I just got?!'

The reply was almost instant.

'Go you! Now try and get her into your bed, maybe with some dating for good measure ;)'

Bernie laughed at Alex's reference to Bernie's complete hopelessness in the department of dating. Her deep-rooted fear of commitment did not lend itself to the activity. Then, Bernie spent five minutes trying to type out an appropriate message to Serena. Eventually, she sent one.

'Hope Jason ok. Was nice seeing you again. See you soon.'

It was plain and it was simple but Bernie decided it would have to do. When her phone lit up in response two minutes later Bernie felt a fluttering in her chest.

'He's fine, thanks. Forgot to say earlier but you scrub up well. I'm free Thursday evening if you want to go for drinks? X'

Bernie knew immediately what her response was.

'I finish at 7 then I'm all yours.'

After sending that, Bernie allowed her mind (and hands) to wander, as she tried not to get too ahead of herself regarding what might happen on Thursday. She brought herself off the edge she'd been on all night pretty quickly, and then sleep overcame her soon after. Her dreams were filled with Serena Campbell in her gown, and then in stockings and lacy underwear underneath. Bernie woke the next day feeling very good about life. Thursday could not come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n – the support you guys have been giving me for this AU is overwhelming, seriously. Some of your comments have just been the nicest and I am thrilled that you like this. This chapter jumps around a bit but at least they can finally call one another now!)

Chapter 4

Thursday finally came, and Bernie couldn't have been more pleased. She had spent the week daydreaming and fretting over the drinks she was going to be having with Serena. A war was occurring in her mind as to whether or not it would be a date. She told herself that Serena had not called it a date, and had given no inclination that she actually found Bernie attractive. Even so, Bernie decided that she would try her very best to impress Serena.

Towards the end of her shift, Bernie could feel herself getting more and more jittery. She chirpily answered the station phone when it rang, and then once the conversation was over she slammed it down and growled at the empty room, adding a few expletives for good measure. She grabbed her coat and helmet from their storage space and set about calling her list of recruits. Once the official alarm had started and the fire brigade were all inside the engine and racing towards the fire, she tapped out a text to Serena.

'Gotta stay on late. Big fire on moors. Another time?'

Once the fire was finally dealt with Bernie, as area lead, had to thank all the crews who had come to the scene and also give some small local press interviews about the fire. Once it had all been done and she finally climbed wearily into bed, she realised that Serena had sent her a message. Through tired eyes she squinted at the screen, the words swimming before her slightly.

'Don't worry. You have a job to do. Let me know when best for you. X'

'Monday?' Bernie replied, knowing that she would have to get all the appropriate documents sorted and also that she was due to give a training session on cutting equipment on Sunday afternoon. When she woke up next morning, she had a text from Serena.

'I'm on lates on Monday. Tuesday would be better? If that's ok with you? X'

'Only if I can get one of the lads to cover for me. Let me get back to you.' Bernie immediately texted round the team but none of them were able to swap shifts. Bernie growled at her phone.

'It'll have to be Wednesday I'm afraid?'

'Ok x'

Bernie started her day with much less spring in her step. She had so been looking forward to drinks with Serena.

Serena would be lying if she said she had been able to concentrate on anything properly since seeing Bernie at the dinner. She had originally been irked at the fact she was being forced to attend at the last minute, but upon realising by some miracle of fate Bernie Wolfe was also in attendance and was seated next to her, Serena had enjoyed the event immensely. And then there had been the ghastly situation with Stephen, when Bernie had played along with Serena's charade perfectly. Bernie's hand caressing her hip had been an ever present thought in her mind since.

And then she'd agreed to drinks with Bernie! Serena was thrilled. Though it hadn't been classed as a date, Serena had decided that she was going to treat it as one in order to ensure that Bernie Wolfe knew just what a catch Serena Campbell was. She had spent the entirety of her day off on the Thursday ironing the perfect outfit, and then having a long soak in the bath using the special organic body wash Elinor had bought her for Christmas. Then she'd started to put on her makeup and make herself look an absolute treat. It was halfway through her eyeliner when she got the text, and felt her heart sink. She knew that she shouldn't feel like that, given that Bernie, like her, had a demanding and fast paced job. But still, Serena had spent that evening scrubbing her makeup off, opening a bottle of Shiraz and having an early night.

Wednesday finally rolled round and Serena was thrilled about the prospect of finally going for drinks with Bernie. However, she was in work, as Tuesday had been her day off, but she didn't want to wait even longer to see Bernie, so changing after her shift was the best option. She hoped she wouldn't look too dishevelled.

When the ED sent up a young man with a javelin in his leg just as she was about to clock off, Serena tried to put into practice the breathing exercises the mindfulness training she had been forced on had taught her. They didn't work. As she was scrubbing in she fired a quick text to Bernie.

'Patient just come in. Gonna be in surgery all night. Sorry x'

When, three hours later, she was finally able to clock out, Serena checked her phone and saw Bernie had sent two messages. The first was a thumbs up emoji. The second was a single word.

'Saturday?' Serena knew she was off work on Saturday and smiled.

'Sounds good to me. X'

Saturday night found Bernie sat at the bar she had bumped into Serena and her daughter in. She fiddled nervously with her glass, and hoped that she hadn't been too presumptuous in ordering a glass of red wine ready for when Serena arrived. If she arrived, a small voice in Bernie's head told her. Bernie tried to push that thought away. She so wanted the evening with Serena to go well.

The door opened and Bernie looked over, and her eyes bugged as she saw Serena Campbell enter, and walk over to her confidently. She was wearing a knee-length skirt which hugged all of her curves in the most tantalising way. Her blouse was ruffled and slightly sheer on the arms, and Bernie wanted nothing more in that moment than to rip the offending articles off her body and take Serena then and there against the bar. As it was, she smiled and pointed to the seat next to her. Serena sat herself down (as Bernie tried not to lick her lips at the skirt riding up slightly as she did so) and accepted the drink with a smile.

"So, Ms Wolfe, we finally meet again." Serena offered her hand out, a teasing glint in her eye, and Bernie shook it, holding on for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary. They sipped their drinks companionably, talking about anything and everything. The perils of admin tasks. Thoughts on the UK's Eurovision entries through the years. Just how much sherry was the right amount when making a trifle. Bernie found herself enraptured by everything Serena said, and also startled by just how easy it was to talk with the surgeon about absolutely anything. Bernie, known for her hopelessness when it came to dating, was actually enjoying an evening out with a woman! Not that it was a date, she reminded herself. Just drinks with a gorgeous woman who she thought she might call a friend. It couldn't be a date, Bernie reminded herself, because she would mess up a date. And the night was going perfectly.

When the last orders were being called, Bernie stood, and helped Serena into her coat. She was mildly surprised that they could both still walk easily, and realised that they actually hadn't had all that much to drink, given the fact that they had been so absorbed in conversation. As they entered the chilly night air, Serena shivered slightly, and Bernie reflexively pulled her closer.

"How are you getting home? Taxi?" Serena nodded and together they walked to the taxi rank nearby. Serena never once moved away from Bernie's side.

Eventually, when the time came for them to go their separate ways, Serena turned and wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist, and the firewoman tried not to overreact.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Bernie." Serena's voice seemed to be huskier than it had been in the bar, and Bernie swallowed nervously. "We should do this again sometime." Serena then turned and walked towards her cab, and Bernie was rooted to the spot, her eyes not leaving the surgeon's swaying hips until she was in the taxi, and Bernie was getting into a separate cab herself.

Sleep came to the firewoman easily that night, and her dreams were filled with swaying hips, Shiraz and lots of sex.

Serena couldn't quite believe her luck at having such a wonderful person like Bernie Wolfe fall into her lap (well, not literally, but Serena could dream). After their drinks, the pair had exchanged several text messages about how much they had enjoyed themselves, and also making plans to do it again sometime soon. By some miracle of fate, their second meeting (Serena reminded herself not to call it a date) had gone without a hitch, as had the third and fourth.

Serena was buzzing round AAU on what was otherwise a rather grey Tuesday. However, the dull weather could do nothing to dampen her spirits given the fact that she and Bernie were going for drinks together that evening after both had finished their respective shifts. Serena smiled indulgently at the rather irritating man in Bay Four who kept complaining loudly about how being a doctor was a man's job, and a nurse a woman's, whenever either Serena or Fletch was in earshot. As she stood humming by the nurses' station, Fletch wheeled his chair over to her.

"Someone's in a good mood if Mr Outdated Views can't even stress you out! Got a date?" Serena couldn't help the smile which immediately burst onto her face, before she carefully composed herself and shook her head.

"What on Earth makes you think that? Just going out with a friend after work." Fletch raised his eyebrows.

"Close friend are they?" He winked, and Serena rolled her eyes.

"For your information, Nurse Fletcher-"

"Got anything for a firewoman with a papercut?" Serena swivelled round on her chair to see Bernie leaning over the desk, her helmet placed down upon it.

"Bernie! What a surprise, what are you doing here?!" Serena tried to disguise the joy in her voice but couldn't – the sight of Bernie in her uniform was a treat to behold. Serena desperately tried not to lean forward and sniff Bernie to see if the smoky scent was as delightful as she remembered it being. The firewoman shrugged.

"Had to come and take one of the younger lads to A&E because he thought jumping off a practice tower was a great idea and he will now be unable to work for several weeks while he's on crutches. I've clocked off now anyway, so thought I'd come and meet you here so we can head out together." Serena caught Fletch's eye and noted his smirk. Serena had an inkling that Raf would be privy to the entire scenario later on. And a few made up details besides, if she knew Fletch as well as she thought she did. She turned back to Bernie.

"Well, I'm due to clock off in fifteen minutes so if you like you could wait in my office?" She gestured towards it. Fletch coughed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we can cope here for the last fifteen. You go and enjoy your dat-evening, Ms Campbell!" He changed his wording at the glare Serena sent his way. Standing, Serena made her way to the office to collect her bag and coat. As she walked back across AAU with Bernie, even the irritating man in Bay Four's loud comments about women trying to take over all the emergency services couldn't dampen her spirits.

They walked out into the rain and Serena gestured to her car.

"I'm assuming you were brought in the fire engine?" Bernie nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. Serena tried not to focus on how the woman's muscles rippled as she did her seatbelt. Just as she was about to put the car into gear, her mobile rang. Seeing it was Jason, she picked it up immediately.

"Jason?"

"Hello Auntie Serena! I'm sorry but the bathroom sink is leaking. The pipe is cracked."

"Right, well then Jason I might have to get a plumber out to fix it then, as I certainly have no idea how to replace a pipe." A hand fell onto her shoulder gently and Serena turned to see Bernie looking at her questioningly. Serena spoke into the phone.

"One moment Jason, I'm just with Bernie. Can you wait a moment?" She turned to Bernie.

"What's wrong?" The firewoman asked.

"My sink pipe has broken and needs replacing." Bernie gestured to the phone.

"May I?" Serena shrugged and addressed Jason.

"Jason, would you mind if I passed you onto Bernie for a moment?" At his assent, Serena handed over her phone and watched as Bernie conversed easily with her nephew, asking him about pipe positions and shapes and sizes. When she seemed satisfied, she asked Jason a question.

"Thank you, Jason. Now, I think I might be able to fix the sink if your auntie stops at the DIY shop on the way back so I can pick up the right part. Would you be okay with me coming round to fix it, if your auntie is too?" Serena stared at Bernie, who handed back the phone.

"I like Bernie," Jason stated. "She's going to fix the sink. See you later, Auntie Serena." Once the call had ended, Serena turned to Bernie.

"You don't have to fix my sink!"

"No, but I want to. A plumber will charge you a fortune at this time of night for a callout, and the job itself isn't that hard when you've got the part. As long as you don't mind me stealing some of whatever supper you were going to have and buying the part, I'll happily fix it." Serena felt her heart swell at just how kind the woman was. Smiling, she reversed out of her space and headed to the DIY store.

Serena went to get fish and chips whilst Bernie fixed the sink with Jason watching on. Serena couldn't help but feel elated at just how well Bernie got on with Jason, freely indulging him and answering all of his questions. As she wandered to the chippy, Serena noted that Bernie was much better with Jason than Robbie would ever have been. Then she stopped herself, and reminded herself that she and Bernie were not dating.

Once Bernie had replaced the cracked pipe, she sat at the table with Serena and Jason, eating fish and chips and drinking from the bottle of wine which Serena had opened. Jason seemed thrilled, and told Serena as much.

"Auntie Serena, Bernie knows a lot about fixing things. She's also really strong, did you know she goes to the gym?" Serena shook her head, though she had had the feeling that Bernie trained to get herself in such good shape. Still, the thought of a sweaty Bernie lifting weights was not something appropriate for the dinner table. The shower, perhaps. Jason prattled on, oblivious. "And she watches Countdown when she has the time! Why didn't you tell me Auntie Serena? All you told me about was her hair!" At this comment, Bernie looked at Serena and the surgeon blushed. When Jason had first asked her about Bernie, Serena had been in the middle of a daydream regarding running her hands through the blonde locks, and the first thing she'd said to him had been that Bernie had messy hair. Bernie laughed, however, turning the conversation to asking Jason if he had watched a BBC documentary about gorillas which has been on recently. Serena felt herself immediately relax as Jason and the firewoman began a detailed conversation about the danger of declining forest habitats.

Eventually, after Jason had gone up to bed, explaining that he would instead watch all of his programmes the day after, given that the sink breaking had thrown his schedule, Serena looked across the table to see Bernie looking at her in a way which, had Serena known better, she would have said was a mixture of lust and affection. Telling herself she had had too much wine, she stood and coughed a little awkwardly.

"So, um? How are you getting home?" Bernie stood too, and looked at her mobile.

"I'll call a taxi. You can't drive after the wine, and it's too far to walk." Serena nodded and, when the alert came through on Bernie's phone that the cab was outside, she walked her to the door.

"Sorry that our plans altered this evening."

"Don't apologise, I loved meeting Jason, and saving you money in terms of plumbing."

"Well, thank you." Before she could doubt herself, Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and held her for a second. She thought she felt Bernie stiffen slightly and then melt into the embrace, but the taxi horn broke them apart before she could dwell on it too much. They smiled awkwardly.

"See you soon," Bernie whispered as she walked out into the dark.

Since meeting Jason, Bernie had found herself going to Serena's house more often. Their usual drinks were occasionally replaced with home cooked food and quiz shows with Jason. Bernie honestly could not remember a time when she had been more content. Yes, she still desperately wanted to pin Serena up against a wall and kiss her to within an inch of her life, but she was content to just bask in seeing the surgeon on a regular basis. And then spend her time at home bringing herself off to thoughts of the woman's touch.

Bernie was on an unusually slow night shift, and was sat on one of the bunks when she received a text.

'So, you shagged your sexy surgeon yet? ;)'

Alex. Bernie smiled wistfully and tapped out a reply.

'Just getting to know her and her nephew'

'No way! You don't do commitment, she must kiss like a goddess!'

'I wouldn't know'

'BERN YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME YOU HAVENT EVEN TOUCHED HER'

'She's a friend'

'My arse. If you don't shag her soon someone else will!'

Bernie sighed at that message. She knew that she enjoyed Serena's company, and desperately wanted to taste her. But Serena didn't appear to be interested in such things, and with Jason to take care of, Bernie didn't want to push. She was about to reply to Alex's message when a call came through. It was only a minor accident, and the lads on night shift said they would go, hence Bernie was left to mind affairs at the station.

No sooner had the fire engine left and Bernie had settled herself in the office than there was a knock at the entrance to the station. Bernie scowled, assuming it to be some idiot youths playing a late night game. She had a look at the CCTV screen, and did a double take when the figure at the door seemed far too familiar. She walked out to the entrance, and her suspicions were confirmed when through the glass she saw one Serena Campbell pacing impatiently. Opening the door, she took in the woman before her. Her blouse was askew and her hair ruffled. She looked a treat.

"Serena?"

"Bernie!" Serena cheered and toppled through the door and into the firewoman's arms. Bernie had no idea what to do except shut the door and pull Serena inside. The surgeon looked up at her. "Hello, Bernie." Bernie smelt alcohol on her breath and pulled back.

"You're drunk Serena!"

"Shhh, tipsy! Ellie asked me out and we had wine and blue jelly things and then she dropped me home but I'm here and you're here so I'm just gonna stay with you my big strong firelady." Bernie wasn't sure what to do, so led Serena to the office and sat her down, grabbing her a glass of water. Once she had drank it and marginally sobered up, Serena gestured around her. "Give me the tour then!"

Bernie Wolfe never thought she would be giving Serena Campbell a tour of the fire station in the middle of the night. And yet she was. She showed her the kitchen area, the cloakroom, and then upstairs to the breakroom where the bunks were for night shifts. Serena giggled.

"How many of these beds have been used properly, if you catch my drift?" Her eyes sparkled and Bernie wasn't quite sure what to say.

"None, as far as I am aware." She gulped as Serena tugged on her hand.

"Let's get started then! But don't be too rough on the top bunks, I don't want to end up back at the hospital." Her words were slurred slightly and Bernie quickly dragged her from that room and back downstairs before she did something she would regret.

Bernie showed Serena through to the garage where the fire engine normally was. Serena grinned and then her eyes lit up as she walked over to the corner of the room.

"My, my, Ms Wolfe! It looks like we're both girls who know how to play with poles." Bernie's brain short circuited at the meaning, and by the time she had returned to her senses Serena was clumsily spinning herself around the pole, and sliding herself up against it. Despite its sloppiness due to Serena's inebriated estate, Bernie thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. The firewoman walked over.

"You pole dance?" Her voice cracked slightly and she tried not to salivate at the mental image of Serena in a skimpy outfit twirling around a pole. She felt a throbbing at her core and tried to focus on other things. Serena laughed, and it echoed around the garage.

"I used to. But what do you think, have I still got it, Bernie?" As she said the words, she wrapped a leg around the pole and leaned back, but her inebriated state led to her losing her grip. Luckily, Bernie sprang forward quickly enough to catch her and Serena looked up from her arms, a strangely vulnerable look on her face. "Well, Bernie? Have I still got it?" Bernie didn't have the heart to lie. Perhaps it was the fact it was the middle of the night. Perhaps it was her conversation with Alex earlier. Perhaps it was the fact that Serena Campbell was the most brilliant woman Bernie had ever met. But she smiled down at the woman, allowing her arms to tighten around her slightly.

"Of course you still have it Serena. You always will." Serena's eyes fluttered shut and Bernie smiled down at her. "Time to take you to bed I think."

Serena's eyes snapped open and Bernie felt her mouth go dry at how her words had been construed.

"Aha, alone. You're going to have a hell of a hangover come morning." Serena's body was getting limper in her arms as fatigue took over the surgeon's body. Knowing Serena would never make it up the stairs of her own accord, Bernie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before hoisting Serena over her shoulder in a perfectly executed fireman's lift.

Bernie sat downstairs until the rest of the team returned in the fire engine, not trusting herself to be so close to Serena's sleeping form without losing control of herself. When the crew leapt out of the fire engine, Bernie approached them and raised her hands.

"Now, boys: don't get the wrong idea but there's a woman upstairs and I'd rather you didn't make things even more awkward than they already are." The boys looked at her and Bernie pointed a finger at them. "Not why you think. She appears to have been a victim of a rather unfortunate bar game of some kind and in the morning I'll drop her home when I clock off."

"Tell us what you like, Bern, but we know what you've been up to!" She rolled her eyes at their japes and went to make coffee for them all.

In the morning, Bernie headed to the bunk room with a glass of water, some paracetamol and a strong black coffee. When Serena began to stir, Bernie chuckled lightly.

"Good morning, showgirl." Serena groaned then and took in her surroundings.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by an ambulance?"

"Drink these and take your painkillers, then I'll drive you home. Come on, party animal." Serena winced as she downed them, and then Bernie grinned cheekily.

"Now, how do you wanna get down? Pole or stairs?" Serena's glare was impressive, despite her hangover. As they descended the stairs, Bernie flipped her finger up at the firemen assembled at the bottom, all with infuriating grins on their faces.

"Morning Bern! Go and rest up after your action packed evening!" She would have punched Rob but instead settled for guiding Serena safely out of the fire station and into her car.

The drive to Serena's was tense. When they arrived, Serena undid her seatbelt and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, thank you!" Her tone was too bright. Bernie smiled tightly.

"You're very welcome. Good luck with the hangover."

"Yes, well, aha! I'll manage. Thanks again." She shot out of the car and into her house. Bernie sighed. She wondered if she would ever see Serena again. Either way, fantasies about Serena were going to have pole position in her thoughts, bad puns included. Bernie snorted to herself before driving home.

To say Serena was mortified about waking up in the fire station would be an understatement. She couldn't recall much of the evening beyond Elinor offering her alcohol and then pushing her out of the cab near the fire station. Somewhere in her hazy recollection of the evening she thought that Bernie may have held her in her arms, and Serena also seemed to remember a pole. She groaned to herself and vowed to never go drinking with her daughter again.

A month went past, and Serena managed to get herself back to some level of normalcy. The only thing missing was Bernie. Serena hadn't realised just how much she had come to treasure the time she spent with the firewoman, and now she had ruined it by stumbling to her place of work drunk. She had made Bernie do a walk of shame with Serena past her colleagues. It was possibly the most unprofessional thing she had ever done.

But still, she wanted to see the firewoman again. She just couldn't bring up the courage to reach out to the other woman, and Bernie certainly hadn't reached out to her. Serena told herself that Bernie was probably disgusted by what a drunken fool Serena had been. However, when she saw an advert for a vintage car show on the weekend she had off work, Serena decided that she had to bite the bullet. Messaging Bernie the information, she waited for a response.

Two weekends later, Serena found herself nervously waiting for Bernie at a church nearby the community playing fields where the event was being held. When she saw the firewoman walking up the lane, she couldn't stop the beaming smile which split her face in two. Bernie nodded at her and then at the fields.

"Shall we?"

It was tense at first, as the two of them avoided discussing the incident. However, they soon fell back into a natural rhythm. Bernie loved the vehicles, and Serena loved watching Bernie converse with owners and examine the engines. Serena loved the artisan stalls set up at a small market area at the event, which were selling handmade scarves and soaps and candles.

As the day went on, the sun climbed higher in the sky and the pair laughed and joked and basked in the company of one another. In the corner of one of the fields was a British army assault course, with soldiers on hand to try and recruit new cadets. Serena noticed Bernie eyeing it and smiled.

"Go on," she nodded towards it. Bernie looked torn.

"It's meant for the younger lads. I'm not going to be joining the military, am I?"

"Still, you could have a go." Serena nudged her and the two approached. A youngish soldier approached and explained that alongside the recruitment, they had a competition going where the fastest person through the assault course that day would win a voucher for sports and camping shop. Bernie eyed the course and grinned, before shrugging off her bag the checked shirt she had on over her vest, handing them to Serena. At the soldier's call she hurtled under the first obstacle with gusto. Serena felt a fluttering in her chest and an aching between her thighs as she watched the toned firewoman scramble under nets and over obstacles, her muscles rippling. She was clearly in her element, and Serena couldn't help but dream of the woman having as much enthusiasm in Serena's bed. Bernie flew across the end of the course, and Serena licked her lips at the vision of Bernie's skin sheened in sweat, her hair glowing slightly in the sunlight. The soldier clapped Bernie on the back and told her she was the fastest so far. Serena felt strangely aroused by the smug face Bernie pulled at discovering she was a good four seconds faster than second place at that moment.

They left the event soon after, and Serena offered to have Bernie round for dinner. The firewoman agreed, and later that evening after homemade stew Serena sat on her sofa with Bernie, nursing glasses of Shiraz and talking about anything and nothing. Serena felt completely content once more, and as Bernie laughed at something seemingly insignificant, Serena was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her. She told herself not to, that Bernie certainly wasn't interested in her in the way, and yet other parts of her mind argued that maybe there was evidence to suggest that Bernie did feel something for Serena. The way Bernie gazed at her over wine in the bar. The way Bernie would seemingly forgive Serena for absolutely anything. The way, just that afternoon, their hands had brushed as they had walked close together around the vehicles, and Bernie had not moved away. Serena felt her feelings overwhelming her, like a pan of water about to boil over, spilling its contents everywhere. She took a deep swig of her wine before placing it down on the coffee table. It was now or never. But first, she had to clarify something.

"Bernie?" Her voice betrayed just how nervous she was. The firewoman turned to her, setting her wine down also.

"Yes, Serena?"

"You know the night I came to the fire station?" She tapped her fingers against her thighs nervously, before continuing. "Did anything happen?" When she looked up, the expression on Bernie's face was one of pure care.

"No, Serena, nothing happened." She paused, then grinned wickedly. "Well, aside from you drunkenly trying to give me a pole dance before tripping over." Serena closed her eyes and exhaled. Bernie seemed to sense her discomfort and placed a hand on her knee. Serena felt the connection like a jolt to the chest. "I'm not complaining, Serena. I've had far duller night shifts." Serena opened her eyes and smiled at Bernie.

"Thank you for telling me. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

After finishing her glass of wine, Serena felt contented just to stay with Bernie on the sofa. It really had been far too long since she'd last shared the firewoman's company. She leaned her head onto Bernie's shoulder, and Bernie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns onto her arm. Bernie broke the peaceful silence which had settled over them.

"What time is Jason due home?" Serena felt her heart swell at just how considerate the woman was, and she smiled, shuffling closer.

"He's not. This weekend he's off to some sci-fi convention with Alan in London."

"That sounds enjoyable for him. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe some shopping. I'm assuming you're in work." Bernie shook her head and looked away slightly, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I booked this weekend off. I, uh, I wasn't going to miss today for the world when you messaged." Serena's heart went into overdrive as Bernie whispered those words into the room. She dared to hope that maybe the feelings she had for the other woman were reciprocated. Serena was touched by the gesture, and nuzzled herself closer into Bernie's neck, rubbing her cheek against the soft skin there.

What happened next wasn't clear. Serena thought maybe she had accidentally brushed her lips against the firewoman's pulse point, or perhaps Bernie's had squeezed her knee gently. Either way, for some reason or another, Bernie Wolfe had turned her head and captured Serena's lips in a bruising kiss. Hands found their way into hair and around hips. Tongues battled and caressed one another in equal measure. A moan left someone's mouth (Serena thought it might have been Bernie's, but couldn't be sure) and all rational thought left Serena's head.

It seemed like a switch had been flicked in the firewoman, and now she had started kissing Serena, she couldn't stop. The surgeon found herself pinned to the sofa whilst the firewoman sucked her way down her neck, pausing to nuzzle and taste as she went, whilst her hands fiddled with the buttons on Serena's shirt. Serena was not complaining. Her hands had worked their way underneath Bernie's top, and she felt herself get damp at the mere feel of Bernie's clear abs underneath the fabric. She found herself getting alarmingly hot and cursed the menopause for rearing its head at such an inopportune moment. Turning away slightly, she gasped for air. Bernie sat up slightly, her hands still spread on Serena's stomach.

"Sorry. Flush. With you in a minute." Serena struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Should I leave?" Bernie asked, and Serena fired what she hoped was a steely glare her way.

"Don't you dare! The only thing you can do tonight is come to bed with me and continue where we left off."

Bernie laughed, and Serena tried very, very hard not to swoon as she was hoisted up and over the firewoman's shoulder, and carried up the stairs to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n – welcome to the final chapter! I honestly am so appreciative of all of the lovely things people have said to me about this. You're all too kind!)

Chapter 5

Serena would be lying if she said that sex with Bernie Wolfe was not the best thing she'd ever experienced in her life. Not that she needed to tell the firewoman as much, she was cocky enough as it was now that she'd managed to get herself into the surgeon's bed.

Serena crashed back against the pillows, panting heavily as her body calmed down from the intense sensations which Bernie had led her to. The firewoman crawled back up the bed from where she had previously been between Serena's legs and kissed Serena's lips softly. Serena had been relatively shocked to find that Bernie was rather sweet in the moments after, given the fact that she was so utterly wild during the event itself. Not that Serena was complaining. She rolled her eyes at herself for ever thinking that someone like Robbie had been acceptable in bed. Serena Campbell was a goddess, it turned out, and deserved every single second Bernie Wolfe spent pleasuring her. And she spent giving the firewoman pleasure in return.

Opening her eyes slowly, Serena turned and smiled at the woman beside her, leaning in to brush her lips over the purple mark on her chest which Serena had caused sometime during the night. Bernie watched her, and smiled softly. Serena couldn't think of any better place where she would rather be.

It seemed that once they had had a taste of one another in bed, they couldn't live without it. Serena found herself having more and more frequent daydreams, which was wholly inconvenient during work when she was supposed to be studying an x-ray. She had thought that, should she get to experience Bernie Wolfe in all her glory, her sexual frustrations would finally be dampened down, but it turned out the complete opposite had happened. Far from following through with her job description, Bernie had caused a roaring inferno to spread throughout Serena's body, and continued to add fuel whenever they slept together.

Months went on. Serena spent her shifts waiting for the next moment when she could see Bernie again. She spent her days off craving the other woman's touch. And on the rare times when they both had free time, she would drown in the other woman. Be it at a bar having drinks, or going for a walk around the park. But, mainly, in bed. Serena's, most often, but the surgeon had also been to Bernie's a few times, where they could be as loud as they liked for as long as they liked. Well, until Cam or Charlie started scratching at the door.

Serena had a rare weekend off, and Bernie had been to stay overnight. Serena awoke after a couple of hours sleep, feeling deliciously achy and wholly satisfied in a way she doubted she ever had before with any of her partners. Next to her, Bernie stirred and Serena decided to help her into the land of the living by sucking on her pulse point whilst her hands wandered down the firewoman's body. Bernie rolled her hips, incredibly responsive despite the early hour. Serena worked her up to release rather quickly, thoroughly waking the firewoman up. Bernie smiled at her, her eyes glazed over sleepily.

"Well good morning."

"Mmmm… Isn't it? Now, you have work in two hours and I have my daughter coming round so I am afraid we are going to have to get out of bed."

"Ugh. But you're right. I need to go and see Cam and Charlie before work." Bernie paused then smirked. "And if your daughter gets you pissed again, I am always willing to watch a pole dance." Serena slapped Bernie on the shoulder playfully, a smidgen embarrassed but also glad that they could now joke about that unfortunate incident. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the ensuite to get herself ready for the day.

After a couple more fondles and a steamy shared shower, the two women acknowledged that they needed to get a move on, even though they didn't want to. As Bernie went to leave, Serena wrapped her arms around the firewoman's neck and leaned up to kiss her passionately. Serena soon found herself pinned against her front door, her hands tangling into blonde curls as she deepened the kiss as much as possible. When they stopped for air, Bernie glanced at the clock in the hall and swore.

"I really am going to have to go." She pulled a face. "See you soon, though."

"Absolutely." As she opened the door, Bernie turned and looked at her fondly, and they both leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "Right, be off with you Ms Wolfe." Bernie grinned and walked down the path with her hands in her pockets.

Almost as soon as Serena had shut the door and turned towards the kitchen, there was a knock. She opened it, expecting Bernie having returned for something or other (perhaps a kiss) but instead she was greeted by her daughter wearing an enormous smirk.

"Elinor, darling! Come on in!" She invited Elinor through to the kitchen, and looked at her as she made coffee. The girl was still smirking. Setting the drinks down, Serena looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"I told you so." Serena was confused by her daughter's statement, before she recalled their conversation almost a year ago. But for her to mean that, Serena realised that Elinor must know something. She looked into her mug.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You just won't admit that I'm right and you've got yourself a firewoman."

"What makes you say I have?"

"The fact that as I sat in my car outside I noticed a silhouette through the frosted glass on the front door which looked remarkably like two people snogging the life out of one another pressed against the door." Serena could feel herself growing red as Elinor continued. "And then that firewoman who you claimed you didn't at all have a crush on walked merrily down the path. After you'd kissed her on the lips, that is." Serena looked up at her daughter and sighed.

"Look, Ellie, I appreciate it's a lot to take in…"

"I'm not bothered Mum." Elinor cut her off.

"You're not?"

"No, why would I be? You forget that I forced vodka jellies down you then dumped you outside the fire station. I'm all for having a blonde bombshell as my second mother."

"Second mother? You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there, Ellie!" Elinor just raised an eyebrow and gave her mother a frustrated look.

"Are you planning on dumping her anytime soon?"

"Well, no."

"Are you planning on seeing her again soon?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And the sex is amazing?"

"Elinor!"

"I'll take that as a yes. So stick on the third nine of your set. She's my favourite, for sure." Elinor sipped her coffee and Serena smiled into hers. Elinor's seal of approval was certainly something special. Even if she had caught her mother and Bernie making out behind the door.

Officially, Serena hadn't called Bernie her anything. Girlfriend seemed odd given the fact that they were both middle aged. Lady friend seemed odd too. And partner screamed commitment, which Serena knew terrified Bernie. So they just continued in a bubble of drinks and dinners and frequent sex.

Serena was doing the ward rounds on AAU when the phone rang. Fletch looked up, panic across his face.

"Ms Campbell! We're gonna need to clear beds and fast! There's been a major incident. RTC between an articulated lorry and a fire engine. Fire engine was doing about 70mph on its way to a fire when the truck ploughed into it. Police reckon the driver was on the phone at the wheel." Fletch continued reeling details as he began to clear the beds, but Serena felt her blood run cold. A fire engine. A fire engine. That likely meant that Bernie had been involved, as she was always called out to the major incidents. As paramedics arrived and began bringing through patients, Serena tried to focus on stabilising the firemen who were losing blood or had crush injuries. Raf was on hand, alongside Ric who had come down from Keller to assist. Serena's mind was elsewhere though, as she thought of all of the worst possible scenarios which Bernie could be in. Why wasn't she there? Was she dead already? Were her injuries so serious and specific that they'd taken her to another ward, like Darwin? Serena could feel herself panicking as she scrubbed in to save a man's life.

Eventually, four surgeries later, Serena scrubbed out and as she was crossing the ward she got a strange sense of déjà vu as a woman strode onto AAU, though without a man over her shoulders. She had a gauze across her left arm, and was looking around frantically. Serena rushed over to her, much to the shock of the rest of the staff on AAU, and dragged Bernie into her office, where she threw her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Bernie sat down on one of the guest chairs and awkwardly pulled Serena down onto her lap, trying to avoid her injury.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I thought you were injured!"

"I am!" She gestured to her arm. "Just not as bad as the boys on the side which took the brunt of the impact. The ED did this quickly so I could get onto the radio system and coordinate backup engines from around the area so that the fire didn't get worse. I can't believe some people use their phone at the wheel. Especially of articulated lorries!" Serena heard her but the relief in her head was louder as she tucked her head under Bernie's chin.

"You should have told me. I was so worried." She nuzzled into the firewoman's shoulder, and Bernie pulled her even tighter into her lap.

"Oh, Serena. What am I going to do with you?" As she said the words, her right hand moved round to stroke Serena's breast, and the surgeon smiled into Bernie's neck.

"You can wait here until my shift has finished, and then you're coming home with me tonight." Bernie laughed and dropped a kiss to Serena's hair.

"I thought you'd never ask."

After that incident, the air between Serena and Bernie changed. It still crackled with electricity whenever they were around one another, but there was also an underlying current of the things which they had left unsaid between them, but that Serena had blasted out into the open the moment she launched herself across her hospital ward towards the firewoman on that particular day.

Serena was at home alone. Jason had gone out to meet his girlfriend Celia, leaving Serena by herself in the house. She tried not to be too melancholy, but she couldn't help but feel a little down. She had heard no word from Bernie all day, and didn't want to reach out to her in case it seemed too presumptuous, or the firewoman was busy. Instead, Serena settled down with a magazine and proceeded to do the word search.

A knock at the door surprised her as she was circling ARISTOTLE, and she got up and felt her stomach flip at the sight before her as she pulled the door open. Bernie Wolfe stood on her doorstep awkwardly hiding her eyes behind her fringe with her hands behind her back. Serena opened the door wider and invited the firewoman into the sitting room.

"Um, hello Serena." Her voice shook slightly, and Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Bernie."

The firewoman removed her hands from behind her back to hand Serena a single red rose attached to a bottle of fine quality Shiraz. Bernie blushed.

"I don't know if it seems presumptuous or too much or something but, um, I've never done Valentine's Day before and I didn't know if you wanted to but I thought I would and I, ummmf," she was cut off by Serena pressing their lips together whilst guiding them down to the sofa. When they broke apart, she laughed.

"And I was worried about startling you!" At Bernie's confused expression, Serena elaborated. "When we first met you mentioned that you were afraid of commitment, and I've been so scared of terrifying you by putting a label on things." Bernie laughed too then.

"I admit I am a bit out of my depth. But I was worried that you didn't want to be in a steady relationship with me!" Serena leaned forward and cupped Bernie's face with her hands, kissing her softly.

"Impossible. And from this day onwards I propose a complete honesty rule in our relationship." She paused. "We're in a relationship." Bernie grinned and pecked her lips.

"Complete honesty. Because I want to commit to you Serena, truly."

"Starting on that point then, just out of interest. What did you think I wanted from you if not a steady relationship?" Bernie's eyes sparkled.

"I wondered if you were just in this for the sex." She looked away and Serena pulled her down on top of her.

"Well, I admit that it is very good sex." Bernie's hands crept under Serena's top and the two kissed soundly, hands and mouths starting to wander.

"Absolutely marvellous sex," Bernie muttered somewhere in the vicinity of Serena's earlobe.

Serena nibbled on Bernie's neck and then pulled back.

"Would you like to stay over?" Bernie stood and lifted Serena off the sofa, causing the surgeon's heart to flutter.

"I thought you'd never ask, Serena."

Later on, temporarily sated and lazily tracing patterns onto one another's skin, Bernie smiled gently at Serena.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Serena."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bernie."

They'd be saying those words on February 14th for the rest of their lives, for with one another Bernie had found someone to commit to, and Serena had got the third nine of her accidental series. They didn't need anyone else.

The End

(a/n – did you like? I hope you liked. I liked writing this. Thanks in advance for all of your feedback/follows/favourites etc. The ending is the closest you're going to get to a Berena Valentine's fic off me this year, so I hope it is enough.)


End file.
